


О чем знала только Энтерпрайз

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: миди G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Когда двое не могут сами осознать свои чувства, на помощь приходят все кто есть рядом.





	О чем знала только Энтерпрайз

На любом космическом корабле есть те, кто понимает сложные механизмы куда лучше, чем своих собратьев из плоти и крови. Зовутся эти странные существа обычно главными инженерами, образ жизни предпочитают вести уединённый и замкнутый, а одной из самых их любимых повадок обычно является стремление свить себе гнездо из подручных материалов где-нибудь поблизости от варп-ядра — и почти оттуда не вылазить. На «Энтерпрайз» же таких гуманоидов было сразу двое — случай сам по себе замечательный, можно сказать, выдающийся. Неудивительно, что первое время пара из инженерного отсека привлекала самое пристальное внимание: если к тому, что Скотти даже пить мог в компании серебряной леди, все привыкли, то торчащие из трубы Джеффри белые ноги были в новинку.

Оказалось, что шутка о том, что Скотти воспитали механизмы, в полной мере относится и к его напарнице: понимания человеческих (и не только!) чувств у них было примерно столько же, сколько у космического корабля — или даже чуть меньше. А ещё стало понятно, что о взаимной симпатии Скотти и Джейлы на «Энтерпрайз» известно всем — кроме них самих. Многие пытались открыть им глаза и заставить хоть ненадолго заметить друг друга, но все их мысли занимала «Энтерпрайз». Неудивительно, наверное, что именно ей — отнюдь не сразу — удалось их свести.

* * *

Первая, совсем небольшая, но весьма неприятная поломка, задуманная «Энтерпрайз», произошла с датчиком температуры, который находился на высоте пары метров над уровнем пола. Ремонт требовался незамедлительно, в любой момент могли начаться скачки температуры, и тогда из строя вышло бы гораздо больше приборов. Как назло, в тот момент около датчика находились только Скотти и Джейла, и ни одному из них не хватало роста, чтобы дотянуться. Под рукой не оказалось ничего подходящего для залезания, поэтому Скотти, не сказав ни слова, посадил Джейлу себе на плечи. Та же, не обращая никакого внимания на проходящих мимо и отводящих глаза рядовых членов экипажа, быстро разобралась с датчиком, у которого всего лишь отошла одна из клемм.

Следующая неприятность случилась буквально через несколько дней: лейтенант Ухура в самых нелицеприятных выражениях на чистом клингонском охарактеризовала свой душ, который именно сегодня решил, что горячая вода этой знойной красотке больше не нужна. Скотти, убедив Ухуру, что быстро исправит эту неприятность, отправился к ней в каюту, и, столкнувшись почти нос к носу с Джейлой, решил, что её помощь не помешает, о чем ей и сообщил, знаком показав следовать за ним. Вскоре душ Ухуры заработал как следует, но Скотти и Джейла так и не перекинулись друг с другом и словом.

Так выяснилось, что основной проблемой было не заставить Скотти и Джейлу обратить внимание друг на друга — для начала этой парочке нужно было хотя бы заговорить.

Когда на мостике вышла из строя панель навигации Чехова, ударив того током так сильно, что его срочно пришлось отправлять в лазарет, рядом из инженеров была только Джейла — она как раз сдавала капитану очередной отчёт. Тут же бросив это занятие, она принялась обесточивать панель, но Джим все-таки решил вызвать Скотти. Тот ворвался на мостик и сразу же, без лишних слов, подскочил к панели навигатора, под которой, согнувшись, уже вовсю работала Джейла. «Энтерпрайз» ликовала: в этот раз найти проблему будет сложнее, а значит, эти двое наконец-то поговорят. Но нет, провозившись с панелью до середины бета-смены и починив её, Джейла и Скотти, так и разошлись по своим каютам, словно молчание было для них нормой, а разговор — чем-то очень интимным.

Однако терпения стальной леди было не занимать — а ещё она всегда знала, кто где находится и в чём нуждается. И пусть некоторые, например, СМО, считали, что она всего лишь консервная банка с кучей людей внутри, «Энтерпрайз» понимала свой экипаж лучше его самого. Поэтому вскоре после молчаливой совместной работы Скотти и Джейла оказались в весьма тесном пространстве наедине без возможности выбраться.

* * *

Запасной пульт управления системами жизнеобеспечения, который в тот день Джейле было необходимо проверить (хотя за все предыдущие миссии «Энтерпрайз» он ни разу не понадобился), находился в очень маленьком помещении, в котором едва помещался сам пульт и пара кресел. Работа предстояла несложная, но достаточно нудная: запустив программу сканирования системы и дождавшись завершения, процесс нужно было повторить ещё и вручную. Ждать, пока компьютер проверит всё сам, было скучно, по инструкции в этот момент требовалось пристально следить за множеством цифр, что появлялись на мониторе, но на практике это требование никогда и никем не выполнялось: гораздо проще было сверить показания приборов после окончания проверки. За этим занятием Джейлу и застал Скотти — у него был поистине мистический нюх на возможные поломки.

— А ты тут... — не очень красноречиво сказал Скотти, когда увидел, что Джейла все-таки занята делом, а не отлынивает от работы. Вместе с его фразой дверь в комнату закрылась сама по себе, и оба синхронно повернули головы в сторону выхода. — Хм… сейчас посмотрим.

Они подошли к двери и попробовали открыть её, при этом, как и обычно, не нарушая тишины ненужными разговорами, но все их попытки оказались тщетными.

— Это бесполезно, Монтгомери Скотти, — Джейла ударила дверь в надежде, что та поддастся такому простому действию. — Нам придётся ждать других.

— Придётся, дорогая, — Скотти опустился на кресло около консоли, скорее по инерции, чем по необходимости ища новые способы выбраться. — Я уже сообщил, что мы заперты, нас обещали вытащить часа через три-четыре.

— Долго. — Джейла развалилась во втором кресле, умудрившись каким-то чудом закинуть обе ноги на подлокотник и не упасть на пол.

— Зато мы можем вдвоём проверить тонкие настройки системы жизнеобеспечения. Давно пора это сделать, а тут такой шанс. — «Энтерпрайз», возмущённая таким поведением Скотти, на секунду увеличила тихий фоновый шум, что тут же заметили пленники, приняв его как знак, что и вправду стоит заняться проверкой. Скотти открыл файл со множеством данных, занимавших весь немаленький экран монитора, и принялся внимательно их изучать.

— Вот смотри, видишь эти параметры? — Скотти указал Джейле на столбик цифр в левом нижнем углу. — Это изменение давления за последний месяц на корабле, а столбец рядом показывает уровень компенсации объёма. Хотя система жизнеобеспечения и считается полностью замкнутой, на самом деле это не так. Как видишь, всё в порядке, по крайней мере, с давлением. Но учти, иногда бывает так, что вроде бы всё идёт как надо, но компенсация слишком большая, значит, надо искать проблему и решать её. И это куда лучше, чем бегать по всему кораблю, ища в срочном порядке, где именно и что сломалось. Понятно?

— Я это и так знаю. Насколько я могу судить, тут всё работает как надо, — ответила Джейла пристально глядя в глаза Скотти, отчего тому на какой-то миг стало несколько неловко.

— Молодец… Я хотел перестраховаться, всё-таки «Франклин», на котором ты жила, несколько устарел, и на «Энтерпрайз» много новшеств.

— Я изучала это в Академии.

— Да-да, прости, я забыл. Но всё равно, одно дело теория, а другое практика, — Скотти нажал несколько кнопок, и столбцы цифр сменились диаграммами и графиками, — скажем, вот так наблюдать изменения проще, а красными линиями обозначены границы, за которые данные не должны выходить. Я эти показатели недавно в такой вид привел, ими пользуются редко, но по мне — так лучше.

— Лучше, — подтвердила Джейла, выводя очередные цифры на экран и пробегая по ним взглядом. — Тут не так много проверять, надо поскорее открыть дверь. Может, попытаться поддеть её механически?

— Сомневаюсь, что это поможет, но попробовать стоит. У тебя нет ничего тонкого, длинного, но прочного? — Джейла отрицательно помотала головой. — И у меня нет, значит, эта идея отметается.

— Может её обесточить и потом открыть вручную? — предложила Джейла, закрывая файл с данными системы жизнеобеспечения. Они со Скотти так и не нашли ни одного отклонения от нормы. 

— Это может сработать, вот только сделать это гораздо проще с той стороны, чем с этой. Впрочем, давай попытаемся. 

Скотти принялся искать в немногочисленных инструментах, что у него и Джейлы были с собой, необходимые. И, как обычно, сожалея о том, что, несмотря на весь прогресс, количество разного вида гаек, болтов и прочей мелкой ерунды не уменьшалось, а, наоборот, увеличивалось, а следовательно, и инструментов становилось больше. Разбирать дверь вдвоём, стоя совсем рядом, было не очень удобно, они так и норовили задеть друг друга локтями.

— Долго нам ещё? — спросила Джейла, утирая лоб рукавом: она последние несколько минут пыталась отвинтить особо тугую гайку.

— Мы разобрали процентов двадцать от необходимого и потратили на это. — Скотти взглянул на свой ПАДД, — больше получаса. Знаешь, по-моему это бессмысленно. Нас скорее так вызволят, чем мы обесточим и отодвинем эту штуку.

— И разбирать её полностью тоже бесполезно. — Джейла что есть силы пнула дверь. — Открывайся!

— Если бы это работало, мы бы тут не сидели, — усмехнулся Скотти.

— Тогда, может, сломать ножку стула и использовать её как рычаг? — предложила Джейла.

— Это порча имущества. И потом, вдруг нас вытащит отсюда коммандер Спок? Что мы ему говорить будем? Он же потом заставит нас писать десяток объяснительных, почему мы сломали стул, а не дождались, пока нас освободят. Ты хочешь этого? — Джейла в ответ поморщилась. — Вот и я нет, так что просто сидим тут и пытаемся придумать, чем нам заняться. Эта дверь всё равно нам просто так не сдастся. — Они оба замолчали не зная, о чём говорить. — Я впервые не знаю, что делать, находясь в инженерном, — честно признался Скотти спустя двадцать минут тишины, крутя в руках отвертку. — В этой комнате нет даже дополнительных систем или выхода в инженерные коммуникации.

— Может, просто общаться? — предложила Джейла, которая как раз закончила в очередной раз проверять дверь на наличие хоть каких-то щелей.

— Сидя в запертой комнате и без выпивки? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Скотти, оглядывая свою помощницу. — Я так не умею, мне нужна или работа, или скотч, а тут ничего этого нет.

— Значит, будешь учиться.

— Или ты займёшься изучением теории на своем ПАДДе, — парировал Скотти.

— Я её знаю лучше тебя, — ответила ему Джейла с вызовом, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Проверим?

— Начинай.

Когда их выпустили через три часа, оба были взбудоражены и не особо обращали внимание на других, обсуждая технические тонкости космического корабля, предназначенного для многолетних миссий. Не то чтобы «Энтерпрайз» надеялась легко их свести, но ей хотелось большего — даже несмотря на то, что кое-какой прогресс был достигнут. Ведь после «плена» Скотти и Джейлу часто видели вместе за обсуждением очередного улучшения корабля. Правда, иные темы их разговоры не затрагивали. Поэтому «Энтерпрайз» пришлось снова брать всё в свои руки.

* * *

Леонард с удивлением обнаружил, что уровень кислорода на корабле заметно снижен. Он бы не стал это проверять, если бы к нему не обратился один бетазоид, которому резко поплохело прямо во время работы. Подключив пострадавшему кислород и приставив медбрата следить за его состоянием, Леонард отправился напрямую к Джиму, чтобы тот нашёл человека, который разберется с проблемой.

— У нас упал уровень кислорода, — вместо приветствия сообщил Леонард, обращаясь сразу к капитану. — Некоторые инопланетники уже почувствовали это на себе. 

— Это не я! — тут же выпалил Джим, а потом, поняв, что его ни в чем не обвиняют, уже привычным капитанским тоном добавил: — Боунс, а при чём тут я? Тебе к Скотти, он у нас занимается подобными делами.

— А ты отдаёшь приказы! Ты же знаешь нашего главного инженера. Он вполне способен решить, что это может немного подождать. Так что выполняй свою работу, Джим.

— Хорошо. — Тот нажал нужную кнопку на подлокотнике. — Старший инженер Скотт, ответьте.

— Я на связи, капитан, — почти сразу отозвался голос с сильным шотландским акцентом. Скорее всего, Скотти действительно оторвали от важного дела. — Что-то случилось?

— У нас понизился уровень кислорода, разберись с этим немедленно. Конец связи, — сказал Джим, тут же отключаясь.

— Вот, Боунс, скоро все будет в порядке, можешь не беспокоиться.

* * *

В инженерном отсеке Скотти оторвался от разобранной на части фотонной торпеды, которую пытался усовершенствовать, и принялся искать поломку. Первым делом нужно было обнаружить, где именно сильнее всего снизился уровень кислорода. Это он нашёл быстро: самое сильное отклонение от нормы было зафиксировано на палубе D, а, сверив полученные данные с расположением кислородных генераторов, найти вышедший из строя оказалось не так сложно.

— Попался! — радостно выпалил Скотти, уже забыв о разобранной торпеде. — Кинсер, иди сюда, у нас есть работа. — Ответа от ройланца не последовало, скорее всего, тот опять залез в какой-нибудь дальний угол корабля и там нагло спал, пока остальные дежурили. — Ладно, поищу кого-нибудь другого.

Надеясь, что по пути ему попадётся достаточно квалифицированный и не очень занятый инженер, Скотти, прихватив необходимый инструмент, пошёл в сторону палубы D. И поэтому, встретив Джейлу, пытавшуюся очистить платье от какой-то мелкой белой пыли, он подхватил её под руку и повёл за собой, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки сопротивления.

— Дорогая, мне нужна твоя помощь. У нас вышел из строя один генератор кислорода, и надо срочно его починить, пока мы все тут не потеряли сознание.

— Монтгомери Скотти хочет, чтобы я помогла ему?

— Именно так, одному разбирать генератор не очень удобно и займёт гораздо больше времени, чем если мы будем делать это вдвоём. К тому же наш доктор уже беспокоится. Он наверняка приготовил кучу палат для пострадавших, так что давай вместе облегчим ему работу, что скажешь?

Джейла кивнула, выражая тем самым полное согласие.

Генератор выглядел как обычно и даже тихонько шумел, имитируя работу. Вот только стоило Скотти поднести к нему трикодер, как стало ясно: генератор халтурит и выдаёт только двадцать процентов кислорода от нормы. 

— Я думаю проблема в этом, — сказала Джейла, указывая на большую лужу под генератором. — Надо найти, как она образовалась здесь. — Её акцент стал заметнее. Похоже, Джейла нервничала: ей пока редко доверяли настолько серьёзную работу. 

— Есть варианты, что это может быть? — спросил Скотти, ловко снимая защитный кожух.

— Прохудилась одна из труб охлаждения, скорее всего.

— Да, ты права, я её даже вижу. Осталось только добраться до неё. Нам придется разбирать генератор почти полностью. Выходит, дорогая, мы тут надолго. Поломка пустяковая, но устранить её надо срочно, так что за работу, — радостно потирая руки, подытожил Скотти, не придавая значения тому, что Джейла действовала чуть медленнее, чем он привык.

Ремонт продвигался быстро, уже скоро весь пол вокруг был усеян частями генератора, и прохудившуюся трубу можно было наконец-то заменить на новую.

— Знал бы, что ты такая ловкая, давно бы уже работал в паре только с тобой, — сказал Скотти, глядя как Джейла отсоединяет прохудившуюся трубу. Джейла вздрогнула.

— Можешь так делать в будущем. Держи. — Джейла кинула в трубу Скотти, но та упала около его ног.

— Аккуратнее! Вот запасная, ты точно сможешь поставить её как надо? — получив в ответ тяжёлый взгляд, Скотти поспешно добавил: — Конечно сможешь, о чём я говорю. Я уже забыл, что годы, проведённые в Академии, не прошли для тебя даром...

Джейла промолчала. Она сосредоточенно закручивала очередную гайку. Несколько раз ключ срывался, и ей снова приходилось искать удобное положение. Скотти списал это на её непривычку работать под таким пристальным вниманием, совсем забывая о предыдущих совместных ремонтах. Когда же Скотти сам смог присоединиться, весь его разум занял генератор, который надо было побыстрее запустить обратно. Поэтому слишком тяжёлое дыхание Джейлы и то, что она всё медленнее работала, а её пальцы едва заметно дрожали, ускользнуло от внимания Скотти. И только поставив обратно кожух, он наконец-то поднял глаза на напарницу.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил Скотти, запуская генератор. Наконец-то он заметил, что Джейла, которая все это время послушно подчинялась его командам, еле стоит на ногах, а её белая кожа приобрела синеватый оттенок.

— Скоро буду. Кислорода мало. Слишком, — с трудом проговорила Джейла, прежде чем её ноги подкосились, и чуть не упала виском на генератор. Скотти успел её подхватить.

— Сразу ты, конечно, не могла сказать, что плохо переносишь снижение кислорода. Была бы сейчас не тут, а в медотсеке, в кислородной маске! — за словами Скотти пытался скрыть волнение. Он привык видеть Джейлу сильной и не нуждающейся в помощи (Джим даже как-то пошутил, что с её приходом на «Энтерпрайз» больше не нужен отдел безопасности, она одна их всех легко заменяет). И то, что та пострадала исключительно из-за собственного упрямства и его глупости, пугало.

Как он добрался до медицинского отсека и скучавших там медсестёр, Скотти толком не помнил, всё его внимание в тот момент было сосредоточено на Джейле.

— А вот и то, о чём я говорил, да, Скотти? — Недовольный Маккой возник сразу, стоило ему уложить Джейлу на биокровать. — Остальные даже почти не заметили, что кислород снизился на два процента, а вот ей не повезло. Ладно, можешь идти в инженерный, если хочешь, для тебя же разлука с любимым варп-ядром сродни пытке... Через пару дней снова услышишь в своих владениях пронзительно громкую музыку, — сообщил он, сканируя Джейлу и заряжая первый гипошприц. Скотти внезапно осознал, что, пожалуй, впервые за годы службы на «Энтерпрайз» хочет быть не в инженерном, а здесь, в медотсеке, около кровати Джейлы.

— Я останусь, можно, док? — спросил он, поправляя кислородную маску: ему показалось, что она надета не идеально ровно. — Поломку я устранил, а моя смена всё равно подошла к концу.

В ответ Маккой лишь пожал плечами, мысленно с радостью отмечая, что, похоже, отношения Скотти и Джейлы всё-таки продвигаются вперёд.

На следующее утро медицинский отсек напоминал поле битвы. Единственная пациентка, едва придя в себя, тут же принялась требовать, чтобы её отпустили. Да и выглядела Джейла вполне бодрой, вот только Леонард не понаслышке знал, что всё это только видимость и нормально работать она пока не сможет. 

— Доктор Леонард, я чувствую себя как и всегда, а работы в инженерном немало! — Джейла попыталась подняться, но рука Скотти остановила её.

— Док прав, тебе лучше пока не напрягаться. Если уж меня нет в инженерном, то, значит, там всё вполне хорошо, так что отдыхай.

— Тут нельзя отдыхать, слишком скучно. И все постоянно так и норовят что-то у тебя проверить. Со всеми так здесь обходятся?

— Нет, только с особыми пациентами. До этого момента я только одного не мог загнать в лазарет, но теперь, я так понимаю, уже двоих, — проворчал Леонард. — Так что, пока вы тут, я должен успеть сделать по максимуму. А ты ещё впридачу и уникальна, поэтому терпи, я тебя так просто не отпущу.

— Это пытка, — ответила Джейла и окинула Леонарда тяжёлым взглядом.

— Надо было сразу говорить, что не переносишь низкий уровень кислорода.

— Я была нужна.

Леонард, махнув на всё рукой, вышел из-за ширмы, которой была огорожена кровать. Ему с головой хватало Джима, который просился отпустить его даже тогда, когда ходить не мог, а теперь на корабле таких оказалось целых двое. Впрочем, в течение следующих нескольких часов Леонард постоянно слушал жалобы, громкие возгласы и возмущения Джейлы, и тихие ответы Скотти, и решил, что с него хватит.

— Можешь идти отсюда, но только под контролем Скотти. Учти: сегодня она не работает, завтра короткая смена и никакой тяжёлой работы. Если что случится — спрошу с тебя. А теперь пошли отсюда, пока я не передумал.

Джейла тут же вскочила с кровати. Оказывается, она уже переоделась в привычное форменное платье вместо больничной одежды (и когда успела!) Наблюдая, как она, схватив Скотти за руку, потащила того к двери, Леонард только тяжело вздохнул.

— Дорогая, не спеши, — попытался образумить Джейлу Скотти. — Док сказал, что тебе стоит поменьше напрягаться. 

— И ты туда же, Монтгомери Скотти? — укорила Джейла.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Пошли на рекреационную палубу, а то общаться в людном коридоре мне не слишком нравится, — Скотти указал Джейле на одного из энсинов, сильно замедлившего свой шаг: тот явно прислушивался к их разговору. Заметив взгляд Скотти, он снова ускорился. — Хочешь, чтобы о нас пошли слухи?

— Не хочу, обо мне ходили слухи в Академии, это неприятно.

— Вот и я про то же. Тем более, что сейчас на рекреационной палубе народу мало, альфа-смена всё-таки, и нас не будут подслушивать. Зато они могут делать ставки, сколько мы продержимся вне инженерного отсека, а если мы подговорим Кинсера, то сможем немного подзаработать.

— Это нечестно, — ответила Джейла, но последовала за Скотти.

Они уселись на широкий диван, который стоял прямо напротив огромного экрана, служившего единственной преградой между людьми и космосом. Правда, на скорости выше световой вся красота превращалась лишь в ослепительно белые линии. Скотти, сев первым и похлопав около себя, приглашая присоединиться Джейлу, задумался, о чём им говорить. Не о корабле же? Это будет слишком жестоко для отстранённой, пусть и ненадолго, от работы девушки. И тут он его осенило, что на самом деле он почти ничего не знает о её прошлом, до Альтемида, а ведь оно было.

— Дорогая, а может, расскажешь, откуда ты? — спросил Скотти, только сейчас осознавая, что ей, возможно, не так просто об этом говорить. — Если, конечно, хочешь, — поспешно добавил он.

— Если тебе интересно. Ты первый, кто поинтересовался, — непривычно тихо ответила Джейла. 

— Не обязательно рассказывать мне всё, можешь только о том, что приятно вспоминать, такие моменты ведь были?

— Конечно. Я начну, да? — Джейла повернула голову в сторону Скотти, ища у него поддержки. Тот кивнул и попытался изобразить на своём лице заинтересованность. — Наверное, это покажется странным, но я родилась на космическом корабле, и даже не знаю названия планеты, откуда родом моя раса. Родители не хотели этого говорить, а мы с сестрой и не спрашивали особо.

— То есть ты не знаешь, откуда родом?

— Именно так. Моим домом был космический корабль, и я с детства привыкла на нём работать. Всего четыре человека — мало для путешествия в открытом космосе, но мы как-то справлялись.

— Так вот почему ты смогла в одиночку починить «Франклин»? Знаешь, я раньше даже и не задумывался, где ты всему этому научилась. Выходит, ты жила этим всю жизнь?

— Именно, Монтгомери Скотти. В космосе мне лучше, чем на земле. Хотя даже во время нашего семейного путешествия мы оказывались на населённых планетах или звездных базах, иногда приходилось в спешке с них бежать, — Джейла чуть улыбнулась, углубляясь в воспоминания. — Это было весело и опасно. У меня были странные игрушки, в основном старые списанные запчасти, из которых я делала нечто новое. Многие ловушки, при помощи которых я выжила на Альметимде, придуманы тогда.

— Ух ты, а я-то думал, что я в детстве придумывал что-то необычное. Да на фоне тебя я вообще ничего не умел.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя, Монтгомери Скотти, — возразила Джейла и продолжила рассказывать о детских играх с сестрой, как училась управлять кораблём и о многом другом из своего детства, которое было по-настоящему счастливым, но слишком быстро оборвалось. В этот вечер она не упомянула ни об одном тяжёлом моменте, их она приберегла на потом, когда стала доверять Скотти полностью и проводить с ним почти всё свободное время (даже несколько раз затащила его в спортзал). Но, даже несмотря на всё это, их отношения дальше не продвигались, они оба не привыкли к тому, что романтическое влечение можно испытывать к объекту из плоти и крови, а не к кораблю.

И снова на помощь пришла «Энтерпрайз», содрогаясь всем своим металлическим нутром от того, что если им так придётся демонстрировать каждый шаг, то на это не хватит даже её железных нервов.

Трубы Джеффри были незаменимой системой коммуникации корабля, а также неофициальным способом попасть из одной его части в другую, но мало кто обычно проводил в них свой рабочий день: как правило, ими пользовались в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций. Разве что Джейла часто коротала там время, так как, в отличие от большинства, из-за природной миниатюрности и гибкости в трубах Джеффри ей было вполне комфортно. 

В один из дней, когда «Энтерпрайз» наткнулась на странную космическую аномалию в виде огромной зелёной руки, после успешного, но непростого её прохождения у них внезапно отказало управление варп-ядром. Скотти несколько раз проверил всё, что можно, — всё было в полном порядке, и никакой причины у такого странного поведения корабля не было. Тяжело вздохнув, Скотти полез в трубу Джеффри: в одной из них находился тумблер, запускающий штатный режим работы корабля. Только его неправильное положение могло служить причиной неисправности, хотя повернуть его в нерабочее положение, как помнил Скотти, было практически невозможно. Этот тумблер скорее был последней подстраховкой на случай захвата корабля. Никому не нужна неуправляемая бомба, которой в любой момент могла стать «Энтерпрайз» в случае, если нельзя никак повлиять на варп-ядро. Уже залезая внутрь, Скотти вспомнил, что Джейла в той же трубе меняла предохранители, вышедшие из строя при перегрузках.

Скотти аккуратно пробирался дальше, в самый центр корабля. Он знал, что и где находилось с точностью до миллиметра, по каким участкам можно двигаться без опаски, а в каких стоило быть предельно осторожным. Нужный тумблер был цел, что уже сильно упрощало задачу. Оставалось только привести его в рабочее состояние, и тогда «Энтерпрайз» снова будет под его контролем.

Неожиданно корабль сильно тряхнуло.

— Да сколько можно! — только и успел выговорить Скотти, как к нему в объятия прилетела сильно поцарапанная и недовольная Джейла, которая, по его расчётам, должна была находиться метров на пять выше и чуть левее.

— Много можно, — тут же ответила она, вцепляясь в его плечи, словно боялась провалиться дальше. — Я там закончила. Начала спускаться и оказалась здесь.

— Молодец, — Скотти неосознанно притянул ее ближе к себе, придерживая одной рукой, а второй стараясь дотянуться до злополучного тумблера.

— Переключатель? — поинтересовалась Джейла, чувствуя себя неуютно: уже много лет она не подпускала никого так близко.

— Именно он, — Скотти притиснулся ещё сильнее, чувствуя её дыхание на своей шее, и всё-таки смог дотянуться до тумблера и переключить его. — Вот и всё, дорогая… Дорогая… — медленно повторил Скотти, только тут осознавая, что именно скрывал за этим словом несколько лет, и попытался максимально отстраниться от Джейлы. Но «Энтерпрайз» этого не допустила. Хватило небольшой тряски, чтобы Скотти вновь прижал Джейлу к себе, кажется, наконец-то поняв намерения корабля.

— Нам надо выбираться, — непривычно тихо сообщила Джейла.

— Надо, — согласился Скотти, нежно проводя рукой по белым волосам и целуя её в лоб. — Знаешь, кажется, нам пора послушаться «Энтерпрайз» и кое-что поменять в своей жизни, пока серебряная леди не зашла слишком далеко и не стала устраивать нам то, в чем корабли ничего не понимают.


End file.
